New Life: Rule of the Demons
by Faded Into The Dawn
Summary: They are demons. They are much more powerful than the Dark Forest, and they seek revenge for being trapped for more than a millennium. StarClan fell quickly, the Dark Forest soon after that. There are only a few of us left, the ones who managed to survive. Our days are numbered, and when we die, there will be nowhere. It is the rule of the New Life, and if they are broken...


**AN: Hello everyone, and welcome to another story. This is a challenge from ****SavageClan**. I think you really should join, by the way. The challenge is called Horror Story, and I had Demons as my prompt. This may be added onto at a later date, but it doesn't really matter, so it's just a one-shot for now. Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Title- New Life: Rule of the Demons**_

_**Summary: They were demons. No, not the weaklings that are housed in the Dark Forest. They are much more powerful, and they seek revenge for being trapped for more than a millenia. StarClan fell quickly, the Dark Forest soon after that. There are only a few of us left, the ones who managed to survive. Our days are numbered, and when we die, there will be nowhere to stay. Hide, run, don't become attached. It is the rule of the New Life, and if they are broken, no one will escape.**_

* * *

It was a dark day, and a stormy night. Tis' the night a litter of kits was born.

"Sunlight, why did our kits have to be born in a time like this?" A reddish tom crowed.

The she-cat sighed tiredly, glancing at her three kits. "It wouldn't have got any better Flame."

"I know. I just wish that none of this had ever happened. That our kits wouldn't be in so much danger every day of their lives." Flame meowed, his amber eyes flashing.

The golden Sunlight nodded, her green eyes flickering. "If only, if only..." She murmured. "What should we name them?" She asked, smiling at her sleeping kits.

"Something nice. Maybe something related to their pelts or eyes, like our mothers and fathers named us."

"Oh, I don't know, one of them should be named after one of us or some such. To be named after something is a great honor, unless it's the demons." Sunlight's nose flared before her gaze became gentle as it rested upon her kits.

Her kits were beautiful, she thought, a smile resting upon her lips. One was a pale gray tom, while another was a beautiful dappled golden she-cat, and the last one looked like its father, a handsome reddish ginger though a she-cat.

"If we were naming after us, I believe the golden one should be called Sunlight, after you, my dear." Flame purred.

"And the ginger one will be named after you, only perhaps a bit less obvious, because she might not like being named after a tom." Sunlight added.

"Who would not like the name Flame?" Her mate pouted playfully.

Giving a small chuckle, Sunlight continued. "What do you think about Spark?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Flame exclaimed, then adding, "I still like the name Flame, though."

"Of course you do, Flame. Of course you do. Getting back on topic, what do you think we should name the little gray one?"

"Maybe something more traditional. What about Storm?"

"That sounds amazing. Storm, our own little tom."

They slept well that night, Sunlight purely from exhaustion, and Flame almost always had a fitful sleep.

But one of them all woke up in the night, and couldn't get back to sleep. It was little Storm. He was hungry, at that, and mewled loudly, hoping to wake his mother.

A loud rumbling roar came from outside the cave, and Storm's eyes opened in shock. He mewled in terror, slowly backing away from the entrance to the cave.

Thankfully, it had seemed to wake his father. Storm watched a red ginger tom spring up from the ground, and race towards his mother. "Sunlight! Sunlight, wake up! The demons! They've found us!"

His sisters woke up, mewling in protest. Storm watched fearfully from a corner, slowly realizing Sunlight must be his mother, a pretty golden she-cat.

He watched his mother rise, only to fall back down onto the floor. "Oh, Flame, I'm so sorry." She started to cry, only to stop suddenly. "Oh, Flame, the kits!" She said breathlessly.

"We need to keep them safe. I'll hide Sunlight." At first, Storm was confused, wasn't Sunlight his mother? Then he saw Flame, his father, pick up a small golden kit, and realized that his sister must have been named after his mother.

"I'll get Spark." Storm watched his mother stumble towards a small tunnel in the back of the cave, big enough to fit his sister, but not his mother. She gently set his sister inside the tunnel, telling her to run and not worry, that she would be okay. He watched tears start to fall from his mother's eyes, and stared at them sadly.

His gaze turned to his father as he ran towards the tunnel as well, sliding in his sister, Spark.

"Wait, where's Storm?" His mother exclaimed suddenly. Storm's legs wobbled as he took a step towards his mother and father.

"Oh, look at those handsome amber eyes." His mother meowed.

"He'll be a lady-killer, that's for sure." His father remarked with a proud smile. His father grabbed him, before giving him to his mother. Storm watched tears fall down his parent's faces, before being gently set in the tunnel.

He scampered in the tunnel, passing his ginger sister, before looking back from a safe distance away. "Keep going, little Storm, and take your sisters with you. We'll be alright."

Yet he stayed, waiting to see his parents' fates. Storm watched as a huge monsturous creature step through the cave entrance, and start towards his parents.

Flame, his father, raced towards the creature, clawing and biting at it. His mother did the same. Eventually, his mother slowed and collapsed. The creature took advantage of her plight, and in one swoop, ate his mother.

Storm squealed pitifully, wanting to stop the creature, but having no way of doing so.

His father let out a feral screech, leaping at the creature's eyes, only to fall into its mouth instead.

Storm squeezed shut his eyes, only to open them again as he heard a disgruntled squeak. He watched in horror, frozen in terror, as Spark fell out of the tunnel only to be eaten by the creature, the demon.

The two remaining kits managed to escape that day, Storm nudging his one sister, Sunlight, along, but at a terrible price, and only to escape into an equally terrible world.


End file.
